Purple smothered by Orange
by whackybiscuit
Summary: One-Shot! While traversing through Las Noches, Ichigo comes face to face with the Privaron Espada, Cirucci. During their battle however, Ichigo discovers the woman's treatment of Orihime and his anger boils over... IchigoXCirucci! OrihimeXCirucci!

IchigoXCirruci

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Dub-Con!**

 _ **During Ichigo's mission to rescue Orihime….  
**_ **Las Noches Corridor  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo ran down the corridor, sweat rolling down his body. He'd left Nel and her brothers outside and now here he was in Aizen's fortress alone; his friends had all split up in search of Orihime. He hoped that he was heading in the right direction and was wondering what dangers Aizen had prepared for them.

It was a good thing that he was prepared for it, because danger came hurtling straight towards him. He gasped as a large yellow blur shot at him. "What the?" He jumped out of the way, the stringed weapon colliding with the floor beneath him. "Who's there?" he shouted up at the ceiling, seeing the silhouette of a tall figure standing on top of the stone beams above him.

"Well well, looks like I've hit the jackpot!" The figure jumped down from her beam and landed several feet away from Ichigo. "I get to play with two orange heads in one day! I'm the luckiest woman in the world!" the woman said with a cheeky smirk.

Ichigo stared at his attacker in shock of her bizarre appearance. One word described her: purple. Standing in an exotic outfit that looked like something Uryu would design, the beautiful woman had a face that breathed malice. With a head of purple hair, a hairpiece accessory that acted as her mask fragment, and two purple teardrop marks on her face, coupled with her purple lipstick and eyes, she looked quite different from the usual arrancars Ichigo had encountered up until now. "And just who the hell are you?" he asked, drawing Zangetsu.

"I'm arrancar number 105: Cirruci Sanderwicci." Cirruci drew back her weapon and started to casually whirl around. "I've been waiting for this, Ichigo Kurosaki. I've had a good appetizer earlier and now I get to have the main course!"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he ignored her remarks. "105?" he asked, confused. "I thought that an arrancar's number only goes up to two digits." He remembered that Nel told him how only the strongest of arrancar were given a two-digit number, so what was she?

Cirruci grinned as she stared at Ichigo, her eyes showing venom. "I'm a Privaron Espada. Any arrancar with a three digit number used to be a former member of the Espadas. And it's a good thing you showed up. When I drag you before Lord Aizen after I have my fun with you, I'll be sure to be promoted back to my rightful place."

"So, this is just about getting back your former spot?" Ichigo's blade dropped the cloth wrappings wrapped around it, revealing its sharp metal edge. "That's pretty shallow."

A scowl emerged on Cirruci's face. "We are warriors, boy! And the Espadas are the leaders, the apex predators of a world of hunters. Once you've sat on that perch, you'll never want to leave." She looked the substitute up and down and her scowl turned into a seductive smile, putting Ichigo on edge. "Though I'd be lying if I said that was the only reason I came out to play. I wanted to see if your friend's screaming was worth something."

"Excuse me?"

The Privaron Espada laughed gleefully. "Think back on my words, Ichigo. I've given you plenty of hints."

Ichigo stared at her while the woman's words slithered back into his mind. " _I get to play with two orange heads in one day!_

 _I've had a good appetizer…._

 _I wanted to see if your friend's screaming was worth something…."_

All of the blood in Ichigo's body turned to ice when he finally caught the meaning of her words. "Orihime!" His confusion gave way to rage as he gripped Zangetsu hard. "What did you do to her?!"

"Finally caught on, have you?" Cirruci taunted before holding up her free hand. "I've been doing such a good job lately that Lord Aizen let me spend the day earlier with your little friend. I've been showing your dear sweet Orihime our best hospitality…."

And then she snapped her fingers.

As if the walls had projectors embedded inside them, the walls surrounding Ichigo all lit up, showing Ichigo something he would never be able to burn out of his memory, no matter how hard he tried….

On one screen, Orihime was dangling naked, suspended by her chained wrists, as Cirruci whipped her, her back, breasts and ass covered in red whip marks.

On another screen Orihime lay strapped to an X-shaped rack, crying out in pain while all the while Cirruci dripped hot wax from a burning candle onto her soft skin.

The wall behind Ichigo showed Orihime, gagged and on all fours, crying tears of agony as Cirruci tore up her ass with a huge purple strap-on.

Even more images rolled off the walls, horrifying Ichigo and burning his soul with pure rage as Cirruci's laugh filled his ears. "You should've been there! The entire time she kept screaming for you. "Ichigo, save me!", "Ichigo, help!" or "Ichigo won't let you get away with this!" or even better, "But I wanted Ichigo to be my first time!" right before I shoved my dildo down her throat and skullfucked her into unconsciousness." If Cirruci was intimidated by Ichigo's rage-filled face, she wasn't showing it. "Awww! Is the little strawberry mad?" she asked in an arrogant tone. "I'll be sure to tell her all about how I beat you senseless when Lord Aizen lets me have some more fun with her!"

Ichigo stared at the floor as his rage boiled to a point he didn't even know existed. He hated this woman. She'd hurt his friend in possibly the worst imaginable way. She'd shown him hurting her, and laughed in his face about it! And now he knew that she intended to put Orihime through that unspeakable hell again. Ichigo was now sure of two things:

1: He now had more than enough reason to rescue Orihime. If he wasn't sure she'd been abducted before, this downright confirmed it.

2: This woman was going to pay dearly for what she did to his friend.

As Cirruci mirthlessly laughed at the substitute, she was completely caught off guard when Ichigo disappeared from her sight, only to slam his fist into her face. "What the fu-" Ichigo cut her off with another punch to the face, sending her sprawling onto the floor. "You little shit!" she growled as she struggled to get onto one knee. Thanks to Ichigo's surprise attack, she'd dropped her weapon. "Who the hell hits a woman in the face?"

"The kind of guy who just heard you'd abused his friend and made him watch the videos," Ichigo answered. Cirruci looked up only to be socked right in the eye, the force of the blow sending her flying into the wall.

This was a new feeling for Cirruci: being on the receiving end. That dark part of her that felt sadistic pleasure took enjoyment from being manhandled but she pushed that to the side as she was the one gripped by anger. Her eye already swelling up, Cirruci grabbed the handle to her discus weapon. "You little brat! That's it!" She hobbled onto her feet and glared at Ichigo. "After I'm done with you, I'm gonna make sure that little bitch never walks again! I'll fuck her in her ass so hard she'll never be able to think another coherent thought! Right after I tell her about how I sliced your stupid ass to pie-"

"RAAAAAH!" Ichigo screamed as he brought Zangetsu down hard, smashing her weapon.

Cirruci stared at her ruined weapon, realizing that she was now unable to perform her release. "…What?" she meekly muttered, unable to understand how she'd let her weapon be destroyed so easily. Seeing the heat of rage in Ichigo's eyes, Cirruci took a step back, feeling fear grip her like she was in the grasp of a hellspawn.

Knowing that she was at her mercy, Ichigo's hate pushed aside any rational thoughts about mercy. Stabbing Zangetsu into the ground, Ichigo cracked his knuckles. "You're going to pay for every second of pain you put Orihime through..."

Pain. For the first time ever since she'd became an arrancar Cirruci knew pain as Ichigo punched her with all his might, sending her through the wall. She landed in her palace, a brightly lit room filled with red pillars. "Fuck!" she groaned as she got onto her hands and knees. ' _Even worse, it's making me wet…damn him…I should be the one giving pain, not him.'_

Ichigo stepped out of the hole in the wall and saw the former Espada down on her knees. His gaze shifted to her uplifted skirt, eyeing her wet panties. A thought drifted into Ichigo's mind like a dark cloud flitting through sunlight. While Ichigo was a morally-good person, he was also a firm believer in karma and "you reap what you sow".

And after what Cirruci taunted him with, Ichigo decided that all's far in love and war.

And folks…this ain't love.

Still trying to maintain her strength, Cirruci was shocked to no end when Ichigo came up from behind her and grabbed at her outfit. "Hey!" she screamed when Ichigo tore the dress to pieces, leaving her in nothing but her soaked underwear. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Turning her head, Cirruci paled when she saw that Ichigo was naked, having already taken his clothes off while proceeding towards her. "You did a horrible thing to Orihime. I'm not going to kill you for what you did…but I am going to make you pay for hurting her!"

The wet underwear covering Cirruci's pussy was pulled away, leaving the arrancar as naked as Ichigo. "OWW!" she screamed when Ichigo's hand came down full force on her ass, her round peach-like cheeks stinging from the strike. Using every ounce of his enforced strength, Ichigo assaulted Cirruci by smacking her ass with one hand while keeping a tight grip on her purple hair with the other, his fingers digging into her scalp. "Guhhhhhh!" Cirruci groaned as her eyes started to water from the pain as each strike to her tender ass seemed to hurt far worse than the last. "Stoooop…" she groaned weakly. Even as she said that though, her pussy started to drip from the excitement she'd began to feel, the pain morphing into something new. ' _This isn't right…I enjoy hurting others, not the other way around…noooooo…..'_

"How many times did Orihime beg you to stop? Huh?" Ichigo growled, reaching behind her to grab her swaying breasts. The firm D-cups were quickly squeezed by Ichigo's rough hands, making Cirruci groan in pain. "How does it feel to be on the receiving end?"

"Grrr! You…you…" Cirruci was unable to find her words when she felt Ichigo's cock, bump against her wet womanhood. She was shocked by how big Ichigo was; he was just as big as her biggest strap-on. She'd always assumed that he was just overcompensating by swinging that oversized toothpick. Her breathing turned to panting as Ichigo's fingers pinched her nipples hard, making her gasp as her arms wobbled.

For a moment, Ichigo thought about stopping what he was doing. He knew that he'd won their fight and that he'd humiliated the woman enough; he could leave it at that then push on to save Orihime. However, he recalled the horrific images of Orihime being brutally violated by Cirruci and his anger pushed his rationale off a cliff. There would be no holding back anymore. If this woman liked screams so much, then Ichigo decided to make her scream as loud as she can.

Cirruci's eyes could no longer hold back the tears as Ichigo palmed her abused ass, spreading her cheeks. "What…what are you doing?" she gasped, her body tingling with both fear and anticipation at the same time.

"I remember how you said you were going to have your way with Orihime so that she'd never walk again," he said into her ear. "Try telling me that again after this…."

"Wait!" Cirruci screamed when the head of Ichigo's cock pushed against her pussy, spreading her pink, swollen lips. "WAAI-AHHHHHHHH!" Ichigo gripped Cirruci's waist and thrust into the Privaron Espada with one motion of his hips, bottoming out the woman's pussy in a single go. Cirruci saw stars as her body succumbed to the feeling of being stretched past her limits. Her arms gave out, leaving her lying on the floor with her ass in the air to be assaulted by Ichigo. "It hurts…" she groaned, the pain exciting her despite her attempts to push those thoughts away. "Take it out…" she pleaded, more to stop that rising feeling of submission than for him having his way with her.

Ichigo ignored her, spurred on by the rampant images of Orihime's torment running through his mind. Despite his rage, that feeling of pleasure almost overwhelmed him as he entered Cirruci's pussy, not used to the feeling of a woman around him. Gritting his teeth to keep his inexperience from getting the best of him, Ichigo gripped Cirruci's waist. His hips rapidly slapped against the arrancar's ass as he fucked her as hard and has fast as he could, determined to put drive her over the edge. He was surprised how wet she was, but was undeterred. Since this arrancar seemed to get off on pain, he'd give it to her. Thoughts of Orihime, helpless and battered, continued to pound into Cirruci's cunt with all his might.

"AH! NO! STOP! AH! OH! FUCK!" Cirruci continued to scream as her body submitted to Ichigo's relentless assault. Her breasts swayed with each thrust as she clawed at the ground, arching her back as she felt her pussy stretch around Ichigo's cock. ' _Oh god! He's too big! He feels too good! I'm gonna lose it if this keeps up!'_ Even as the thought came to her, Cirruci's eyes rolled into the back of her head, her body seizing up. "AH! FUCK!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, her walls tightening around Ichigo. "AHHHHH!"

Ichigo felt like his cock was being choked in a wet, hot vice of soft flesh and it pushed him over the edge. "Cumming…" he grunted as he pushed the head of his cock right up to her womb. Cirruci gave an incoherent groan, her voice failing her, as Ichigo shot his seed into her. Her body tensed up as she climaxed along with Ichigo and her pussy gushed around the plug inside her. All sensation inside the Privaron Espada died except for the burning rush in her plugged cunt, her well-deserved comeuppance.

The former Espada collapsed onto the floor and panted as Ichigo pulled out of her, semen leaking from her gaping pussy. "Fuck…" she groaned. Ichigo, sweating and panting, sat back on his haunches and cooled down, his manhood still hard even after cumming buckets inside the sadistic woman. "Damn you…" Cirruci glared at Ichigo, both yearning and venom present in her eyes. "I'm…gonna kill…."

Huffing in annoyance, Ichigo scowled at the downed Cirruci. "You arrancars just don't know when to give up. Fine. I see how it is."

Cirruci's eyes widened as Ichigo flipped her onto her back. Ichigo got on top of her, putting her legs on his shoulders as he grabbed his cock, aiming it at her hole. Except…. "Hey!" Ichigo held her still as Cirruci tried to squirm out of her grasp. To her hidden delight, Ichigo, without any lube or prep, began to push into her backdoor. "STOP!" Cirruci pleaded, scared of losing her mind completely this time. "Please! I swear I won't touch your friend again! I'll even tell you where she is!"

Ichigo's glare told her his decision. "We're WAY past the bargaining stage!" He continued to push into her, taking satisfaction in Cirruci's pain-contorted face. "How do you like being on the receiving end?" he asked, his face close to hers as he seated himself in her ass.

' _OH GODDDDDD! MY ASS IS ON FIRE! IT FEELS SO GOOD!'_ "No more…" her voice now a whisper as her mind blanked out, tears running down her face like river. "I'm sorry… please don't fuck my ass…I'll go crazy…."

"No." Ichigo looked her dead in the eye. "This is for Orihime."

Cirruci could no longer scream, her voice gone as Ichigo pulled out then pushed back in. Every stroke gained more speed and intensity, her asshole feeling like it was being pulled inside out as Ichigo rammed into her. ' _YesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyYESSSSSSSS!'_

Ichigo could see Cirruci's lust-maddened expression and thought it suited her for all the pain she put Orihime through, not letting up. He closed his eyes and embraced the intense pleasure from her hot ass, never knowing how good it felt to give a girl anal.

Not knowing his own strength, the ground beneath Cirruci cracked as Ichigo lay on top of her going to town on her ass. Cirruci for her part didn't know where she was anymore, only showing the back of her eyes. "Guhhhhh!" she quietly groaned, drool coming down her face as more tears poured. Her ass had lost any resistance to Ichigo, letting him slide in and out of her with minimal effort. Ichigo opened his eyes and saw her breasts bouncing like water balloons. Losing himself to his newfound lust, Ichigo leaned forward and put his lips around one of her pink nipples, sucking on it hard while he continued to plow her ass.

Cirruci was in a state of constant orgasm, her pussy gushing every few seconds as her body succumbed to her pleasure. All that came from her lips now was a low groan, her mind having caved in from the pleasure. Her hands instinctively wrapped around Ichigo's head as he suckled her, never wanting this to end.

With Cirruci's ass tightening up every several seconds Ichigo could no longer maintain himself. Taking his mouth off of Cirruci's boob, Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and fucked her with all his might, hearing her bones creak from the strain until he felt his balls tighten one again. "Cumming!"

Quickly pulling out, Ichigo stroked his cock madly as that hot rush flowed through him. Cirruci lay there on the ground as Ichigo covered her in his cum, the white bukkake starkly contrasting against her purple hair as her body was covered in hot spunk. Ichigo didn't stop shooting his load until he'd given Cirruci a full-bodied bukkake.

Once Ichigo's load had been spent, Ichigo sat back, exhausted but satisfied for getting payback for Orihime. "If you value your life, you'll stay down," he said looking down at Cirruci. "If you ever come near Orihime again, I'll make you regret it, even if I have to go through fifty Aizens."

Leaving Cirruci, Ichigo got dressed and grabbed Zangetsu, heading out through the hole he'd made in the wall. Giving one last look at the cum-covered Cirruci, his eyes narrowed. "Just so you know, even if Orihime forgives you for what you did… I can't."

Cirruci simply lay there groaning in pained ecstasy as the substitute left her, fucked out of her mind….

 _ **Inside Ichigo's Inner World….  
**_ **Hollow Ichigo POV**

Zangetsu, or rather the hollow portion of him, stared up at the sky and whistled out loud before laughing his ass off. "God…DAMN!" he cackled. "I'm proud of you, King! I didn't know you had it in you!"

The End


End file.
